


Sometimes I think there's a string connecting my heart to yours

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge- August 2012.<br/>Takes place immediately after "The Long Guns"<br/>The Title is a reference to a line in Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes I think there's a string connecting my heart to yours

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge- August 2012.  
> Takes place immediately after "The Long Guns"  
> The Title is a reference to a line in Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte.

Faith  
Bosco is very unraveled after Glenn Hobart's suicide by cop. You know that he can't be left alone. You go to the station and give your reports . Swersky can see that Bosco is in no shape to work and so you both get the rest of the day off with pay.   
You and Bosco go to the locker room in silence and change in silence. You try not to look at him when he changes. The plain fact is, you are attracted to your partner. No, scratch that. You are flat out in love with Bosco. It's something you keep hidden. You don't want him to know. You don't know how he'd react if he did know, but you don't want to spoil your friendship over this. You think Fred knows, but you don't really care about that either. Fred has bothered you ever since he told you that Bosco deserved what happened to him and to let him fall. You haven't gotten over being irritated by that and it has been months.   
After Bosco gets dressed, you follow him back to his car and slide in the passenger seat. He doesn't say anything but you sense his gratitude. He didn't want to deal with this alone.   
Everything is completely silent as you drive to his apartment. It is early, just a little after seven. You know that Fred won't be looking for you for hours and the thought relaxes you.   
He pours two drinks, scotch by the look of the bottle. You aren't much of a scotch drinker but you take a sip. Bosco doesn't say much. You know that he will talk when he feels like it. You sit next to him on his couch and you rub circles on his back. OK, maybe you are just looking for an excuse to touch him.   
“I thought he was my friend, Faith, “ he says quietly. Very quietly.   
“I think he was, “ you tell him. “But his pain was too much to bear.”  
He starts to cry then and you gather him into your arms. You hold him close while he cries it out and you can't help but notice hos close you're holding each other or how right it feels. You pat him on the back while he cries out his pain. 

Bosco  
You're grateful that Faith is there. You feel like you're only hanging on by a thread. She helps ground you. You're afraid to admit it, even to yourself, but you are in love with her. You love her more than anyone, even Ma. You don't know what you would do without her. You try not to think about Fred, or Charlie and Emily. You know that you can't ever let her know how you feel.   
You thought that Glen was your friend. You don't get close to many people and you were starting to feel close to him. You didn't realize that he was suicidal. Faith tried to warn you that he had a problem, that he had the shakes. You saw it too but you ignored it. You hold onto Faith tighter as you cry on her shoulder. You try to ignore how good her hair smells, or how soft she feels in your arms. You try to ignore how you don't want to let go. She was rubbing circles on your back and you finally manage to calm down and stop crying. You raise your head and look at her. Her face looks compassionate, full of concern for you. She always needs to take care of you and you need her to. You feel numb and you want to feel something, so you lunge at her, capturing her lips with your own. You are surprised as hell when she kisses you back, pulling you even closer. You didn't expect that. You deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue into her mouth. She moans and slides her hands down your back. You cup her breast with your hand, gently squeezing. She takes your hand and places it under her shirt. You pinch her nipple through the fabric before gently pushing the fabric aside and running the tip of your finger over her nipple. You break the kiss and look into her eyes, still playing with her tit.   
“Why are you doing this?” You ask this quietly.   
“Do you want to stop?” She asks this just as quietly.   
“No, “ you say. “ But I can't be used in some sort of battle with Fred. “  
“This has nothing to do with Fred, “ She says and pulls you in for another kiss. You decide not to push it. 

Faith  
You aren't giving up this chance. You've wanted Bosco for so long. You know that it's selfish, that you shouldn't be taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state. But you can't help it. You want him too much. You pull back and look into his deep blue eyes.   
“Bos, “ you say. “I love you.”  
The second you say it, you wish that you hadn't. Bosco's eyes get bigger and bigger and bigger, it seems. Then he kisses you again, even more passionately.   
“I love you too, Faith, “ he says after you two break for air.   
This seems to unleash more passion in you and it only seems like seconds before he's inside you. That's not true- he gives you plenty of foreplay, but it seems short because you know it will end and you will have to go home to Fred.   
You are in his lap and your eyes are locked and you love him so much it hurts. You are intimate on a level that you have never reached with Fred. You and Bos are able to communicate so much without talking. It's breaking your heart, because you don't want to go home to Fred tonight or ever. You want to stay with Bos and be with Bos.   
The sex is fantastic, as was the foreplay. But it is what you are feeling that matters so much more. It is all over too soon and you are wrapped in his arms with your head on his chest. You are listening to his heartbeat and it lulls you to sleep.   
When you wake up, you look at the clock and see that it is midnight. Time to go home. But it is too comfortable here. You tell yourself that you will stay in Bos' arms for five more minutes. You count the light freckles on his nose and see how much younger he looks when asleep.   
The five minutes are up too soon and you pull away from him. He wakes up and sees you looking around for your clothing.   
“Don't go, Faith, “ he says quietly. “Stay here. You know that's what you want to do. “  
“For how long?” You ask. “I throw my marriage away and you're bored in a week. “  
“Forever, “ he answers. “I wasn't lying when I said I love you. You're the only woman I've ever loved. “  
“We wouldn't be able to partner together, “ you say.   
“Faith, “ he says.”Yes, we wouldn't be able to ride together at work. But we'll always be partners. “  
And with that, you sit back down and he wraps his arms around you. You've made a decision and that decision is Bosco. He is as necessary to you as the air you breathe.   
FIN


End file.
